The Catch Phrase Conundrum
by GallifreyianGirl
Summary: This was a Dialog that I had done for a project in school, and I really liked how it came out, Sooo naturally, I felt the need to post it here :D Enjoy!


"Hey Rose…" The Doctor said, as he peeked his head into Rose's room in the Tardis.

"Yes, what is it?" she said calmly, as she looked up from her laptop screen.

"Can you do a tiny, little favor for me?" he said hopefully, as he scooted his way fully into the cluttered room.

"Sure," she smiled, "What do you need?"

"Well," There was a slight pause, "I was thinking, 'Allons-y' is a great catch phrase and all, but not quite as brilliant for a hero of the planet Earth, don't you think?"

She laughed heartedly, "Well, 'Hero of the planet Earth', I do think you need a couple new ones. What did you have in mind?"

"That's the problem. I can't think of a really good one! That's why I come to you, ole Rose. I thought you might be able to cook up a good one in that noggin of yours." he said, plopping himself down on her bed with a big, cheeky grin.

"Ooooh, I see how it is. _Using_ me like some _tool._" she nudged him in the arm playfully, "Hmm, well, you could always use 'Fantastic'? You used to always say that." she shrugged.

"No, no, no, I don't use any catch phrases that I've used before." he said firmly, with a pointed look.

"Okay," she glanced at The Doctor cautiously, "How about 'Tally-ho', or even 'Woo Hoo'?"

"Who do you think _invented_ 'Tally-ho'? And 'Woo Hoo' is out of the question, it's too over-used." he said lying back, onto the bed.

"You invented that?" she said, with her eyes wide open in shock.

"Yup," he said, with a smug look on his face, "It was my third incarnation, and it must have been about 1903. I said it one day, quite loudly, actually, and someone must have overheard, and spread it around."

Rose sighed deeply, "This is going to be so much harder than I had originally expected."

One of The Doctors eyebrows shot up, "How so?"

"Think about it! You've been here for 906 years, and regenerated 10 times! You've probably used up all the catch phrases in the universe!"

"Well, yeah, but I could just make up my own word. It could be an amazing, never before heard catch phrase that'd catch people off-guard! Like, Beboolious!" The Doctor said happily.

"No one's going to know what 'Beboolious' means, Doctor! People would think you were insane, yelling gibberish."

"Who cares! It'd just be between you and me." The Doctor smiled.

"I don't think so."

"Aw." The Doctor started to mope.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" Rose said, getting steadily more and more impatient.

"Oh, fine, fine, have it your way. How about, 'Come on Rose! There's a snake in my boots ready to bite!'?" he said, snapping out of his depressed state.

She immediately burst out laughing, "What? How did you come up with that?"

"You don't like it?"

"No, not at all, are you kidding me? How about, something like, 'Don't make me sonic you!'?" she said with force, waving around a lipstick container mimicking The Doctor with his sonic screwdriver.

"It's not catchy enough! It needs to stick in your head, and it needs to be less threatening as well." he said with a shake of his head.

"Then give me examples! I don't know what you want!" Rose said, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"I want something catch-phrasey!" he said, like it explained it all.

"Like what!"

"Like…'Allons-y', obviously!"

"That doesn't help me! You have to elaborate, Doctor!" she said, shaking him.

"Well you don't have to get snappy." he said, looking off to the side.

Rose gave The Doctor a stern look. "Don't push me."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

Rose sighed, "It's fine. How about we just keep 'Allons-y'? We're hopeless at making any new catch phrases."

The Doctor made a grumpy face, "Oh fine. Let's just go somewhere in the Tardis."

Roses eyes went wide, "How about, 'To the Tardis'?"

The Doctor smiled, "I quite like that, actually. Better than nothing! I can always count on you to come up with an idea at the last second, huh?"

Rose nodded and grinned, "So Doctor…"

"To the Tardis!"


End file.
